Ignorance is Bliss, Intelligence is a Curse
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: 17 year old Honoka Kawahara has always been an 'all work and no play' type of person; choosing to study over going out with others her own age. When she earns a scholarship to Cross Academy and meets up with the infamously non-serious Hanabusa Aido and the equally as comical Suzume Matsuda, however; will she learn to crack a smile every once in a while? Eventual Hanabusa AidoxOC


A/N: I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. I'LL WRITE AS MANY FANFICTIONS AS I WANT, DANGIT!

…Ahem.

Welp. Here I am again guys. I swear, it's like my mind is bleeding ideas. Hmm…

Meh, anyway; this time around my train of thought has been taken over by Vampire Knight. But that's really not much of a surprise given the smexy cast of characters that make up the series.

Mmmm. :3 YUSH.

ANYWHO- Plus my good friend ChristenCC has been bugging me to write this as well, so I really had no real choice in the matter. So some of the credit here goes to her, I guess…But not much. LOL :D What am I even talking about; I was more worried about writing this than she could ever be. Fangirl powers activate. :F

**Disclaimer: Do you see this face? *Points at herself* Do I LOOK like someone who owns the smexiness that is Vampire Knight's cast? No? I didn't think so. I only own this story, my ideas, my OCs, any artwork I make, etc. For the most part though; I don't own this crud. SO THAR.**

As far as pairings go, I'm really not sure as to where this story will go. For now, it is planned out to be a Hanabusa AidoxOC. Simply because I'm tired of seeing stories with AidoxOC that are ALL. THE. SAME. So I thought: "Why not make a refreshing OC and _plot_ to save the pairing?" And thus a fan fiction and OC were born. /shot/

But idk if they'll be anymore pairings than that. Maybe I'll need some help deciding later on? Lol, whut? :D This is going to follow the anime, so Yuki chooses incest over the smexy twin…Eww, but yeah. That's how the anime goes, so…

My ranting aside; I hope you guys like it. Read, review, and all that jazz; as always. And I've actually done my research on some stuff, so maybe I won't seem like a total moron. .~. Do feel free to correct me where I'm wrong, though. Constructive criticism is always welcome. ^^

* * *

**Honoka's POV:**

I adjusted the leather strap of my simple brown school satchel from its place on my shoulder as my gaze wandered the hallway before me. Shuffling my silver dress shoe clad feet impatiently across the smooth marble flooring from my place in a rather uncomfortable padded chair, I tried my best to wait calmly. Although, I'm not one for wasting time and can therefore be rather impatient, so having to wait to be called upon by Headmaster Cross was starting to become tedious.

Having just arrived at the prestigious Cross Academy, you could say that I was slightly nervous to meet the infamous Headmaster. Ok, I was _extremely _nervous to meet him. My first impression on him was sure to influence my entire time here at the academy, and I really didn't need my life here to be any more complicated than it needed to be.

Letting out a short breath, I glanced about my surroundings in order to pass the time. Intricately decorated white hallways with golden accents seemed to make up the majority of the academy's interior, or at least that was what I assumed based on my observations on the way to Headmaster Cross's office. Currently, I sat in one of four maroon padded chairs placed outside his office while I awaited my conference with him. Taking notice of a shiny, oblong mirror on the wall opposite to my sitting form; I decided to give my appearance one final look over.

A teenage girl with a pale complexion met my gaze upon studying the reflective surface; her bored silver eyes meeting my own steadily. Straight, shoulder blade-length light brown hair fell in tousles from her head; some of the top strands being held up in a loose silver clip that connected on the back of her head. Bangs framed her face, two small x shaped clips resting in each side of her bangs. The four clips were silver in color, with small turquoise gems in their center.

She wore a silver cross-shaped necklace around her neck via a silver chain, and it was decorated in gems just like those on her clips. A primarily black school uniform adorned her body, along with a pair of knee-high black socks and silver dress shoes. Her face wore a bored expression as she gazed back at me.

Running a hand through my light brown locks tiredly, I decided that I seemed presentable. My uniform was one of two the school had; this one being of the Day Class students. The other class, the Night Class, wore one similar; only it was white instead of black. In all honesty, I would have preferred the other uniform over the one I was currently wearing. But to be fit to wear it, I would have to have been a part of the Night Class.

The Night Class…Why did the academy have two separate classes to begin with? Surely it wasn't due to overcrowding in the classrooms, for they were all extremely spacious. Originally, I had hoped to be placed in the Night Class; seeing as though I preferred studying at night regardless. However, I was quickly denied entrance without a proper explanation. I had been rather annoyed at this, but applied for the Day Class post haste none the less. Perhaps the class was solely for the wealthy?

The clicking of a doorknob pulled me from my thoughts before I could ponder the origins of the Night Class any farther. Looking up from the marble floor, I diverted my bored silver gaze to the now opening wooden door of the Headmaster's office. A man with long, sandy brown hair tied up in a ponytail and warm brown eyes met my gaze; his rather strange attire causing me to raise an eyebrow in question.

He smiled warmly at me as I stood from my sitting position stoically, before opening the door wider and stepping out fully.

"Ah! You must be Honoka Kawahara." His voice was as cheery as his demeanor, which caused me to rethink being frightened to meet the man. Was this _really _the Headmaster? Upon receiving a small nod of affirmation from me, the energetic man moved aside from the doorway and ushered me inside with a wave of his arm.

The door closed behind the two of us with a click as my soon to be Headmaster took his place behind a sturdy wooden desk. I stood there for a moment observing the rather comfortable-looking room around me, before taking a seat in a chair in front of the desk upon request.

Pushing up his glasses lightly, the sandy brown haired man before me flashed me another cheerful smile before extending a hand to me from across the desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kawahara. I'm Kaien Cross, and shall serve as your Headmaster for as long as you attend this academy." I took his hand warily, having never met a Headmaster as straight forward and friendly as him. For the most part, my overseers up until now had been as stoic and unbending as the rules they abided by. Although, I had had a few instructors here and there that could pass as at least somewhat friendly towards their students.

Placing my hand back in my lap after ending the handshake, I forced a polite smile onto my features. "The pleasure is all mine, Headmaster Cross. I look forward to my time here at Cross Academy." I responded respectfully, eyeing the folder laid out in front of him on the desk as I did so. In all honesty, I didn't particularly care for interacting with my overseers; so I was eager to receive my papers and go. The trip here had been very long and tiring as well, so I was eager to get to my dorm and rest up for my first day of classes tomorrow.

He smiled brightly once more at my statement, chuckling lightly to himself. "My, aren't you proper." He stated, before animatedly looking off to the side dreamily. "If only Zero could be as respectful…-"He stopped upon seeing my deadpan expression, sweat-dropping lightly as he did so. Not knowing who this 'Zero' was or really even caring to, I couldn't help but lightly grow impatient. Seriously, how was this guy the Headmaster? He's wasn't even moderately serious.

Headmaster Cross cleared his throat awkwardly, before pushing the vanilla colored folder in front of him towards me smoothly. "Erm, yes…So here are your class schedule, dorm room number, student id, and some other handy things that you'll need while staying here." He announced, holding a finger in the air in thought. I leafed through the bundle of papers in my hands quickly as he finished explaining. "There's even a map of the campus and the Sun Dormitory included so that you'll be able to find your way around more easily. Although if you still need help getting from class to class, feel free to ask either of the Disciplinary Committee members for assistance." He finished, to which I nodded stoically in response.

Closing the envelope, I stood from my seat and bowed to him lightly. "I understand. Thank you, Headmaster." At this, he beamed once more; leaping happily about the room slightly as he did.

"Why can't Zero be as respectful as you are!" He wailed on lightly, causing me to sweat-drop in exasperation. Was this guy for real? I shuffled towards the door, face emotionless as ever as he continued on with his rant. He suddenly stopped in his rant, slamming his fist down into his palm in thought. "I know! I'll tell him that if he doesn't act respectful to me, then I'll take away his snack privileges for a week!" As the man basked in the brilliance of his 'foolproof' plan, I silently made my way out of the office; eye twitching in disbelief.

"Well if that's all you needed from me, then I guess I'll go get settled in my dorm now…" I mumbled awkwardly, closing the door slowly behind me before briskly walking away from the cheerful Headmaster's office. Seriously, I don't' have time for whatever nonsense he was going on about. As I fled the corridor, I heard a shrill call come from behind me.

"But wait, Miss Kawahara! I haven't even had a chance to tell you about my dear Yuki yet! Come back~"

Eyebrows knitting together in exasperation, I blinked my silver eyes in confusion. Seriously? What's up with that guy? He is _way _too cheery to be for real. Gasping in short breaths, I found myself standing outside the building in what was sure to be a new record. Heh, maybe Headmaster Cross is secretly trying to win the hearts of the young female students of the school? Shuddering at the thought, I found myself inwardly laughing at the thought. Ok, that's defiantly not a mental picture I needed.

Leaning against the white building, I fought to catch my breath. Seriously? I didn't even run. Even with things being the way they are, I still shouldn't be tired out so easily. Heaving a sigh, I stood up straight and stretched lightly. I'll just have to be sure to take it easy tonight…

"Ahhh! I wanna see my Idol!"

"Kaname-san, where are you?!"

"Ruka-san! Ruka-san? Can you hear me?"

I blinked in mild confusion at the suddenly audible shouts of clearly female (Well, all except for the one male voice I heard…) voices. Having finally managed to catch my breath, I moved away from the main building and followed the sound; my curiosity getting the better of me. What on earth could they be making such an unpleasant commotion about?

It was late afternoon, and all of the day classes should be well over with by now. So there really shouldn't have been a commotion going on, although I could never really be sure seeing as though I was new here. To my understanding, Day Class students were to be heading back to their dorms right about now…

Rounding the corner of the building, I skidded to a halt in surprise at the sight before me. An immense crowd of people swarmed before the gates of a building with a moon symbol displayed proudly upon its archway. The crowd, for the most part, consisted of girls; all of whom were from the Day Class. There were, however, the occasional male in the group as well. They were all rather rambunctious and loud, causing me to scoff in annoyance. Just was I need after such a long trip…

Without realizing it, I had opted to hide behind the building nearest me; peeking out from around the corner. Blinking lightly, I regained my stature of indifference; an emotionless look displayed upon my face. You can't let such a simple issue get you stressed out, Honoka. Swiftly pulling the campus map out from the folder Headmaster Cross had given me, I pinpointed the building before me. The Moon dorms, huh…

Using my finger as a place finder, I followed the map with my eyes. And the Day Class dormitory is…Lifting my eyes from the piece of paper; I couldn't help but scowl lightly. …Directly through the swarm of crazy girls. In the far distance I could see the looming structure of the girl's dormitory, causing me to let out yet another sigh of exasperation. How grand. Putting the paper away once more, I studied the crowd with newfound interest.

"Well Honoka, just standing around the side of a building isn't going to get you any closer to your dorm…" Mumbling to myself tiredly, I straightened my satchel's strap one final time before beginning my approach on the mass of students. As I neared the outskirts of the crowd, I could hear their shouts increase in pitch and intensity for some reason. Uh oh…

"Everyone get back! Return to your dorms!" I heard a single female voice rise above the rhythm of squeals, earning my attention. A girl with short dark brown hair and similarly colored eyes stood at the front of the mass of students; relentlessly shoving the girls away from the gates. A silver haired and violet eyed boy stood off from her a bit, glaring at the crowd. His attempt to ward the girls off seemed to be more successful, seeing as though his half of the crowd was cowering back in fear.

I held back a smile at this as I made my way silently through the outskirts of the crowd. They must be the 'Disciplinary Committee' the Headmaster was going on about…Well, at least _someone _else here has a little bit of sense about them…From what I've seen so far of the student body and faculty; I really have little hope for my time here being 'normal'.

Feigning boredom, I trekked through the throng of bodies in an attempt to get to my dorm. The crowd suddenly let out a roar of squeals as the sound of the steel gates opening sounded throughout the area. Gritting my teeth in discomfort at the sudden increase in volume, I failed to notice when I stumbled into the middle of a stone pathway that was suddenly devoid of others. Also failing to notice the group of students descending the pathway, I simply 'tsked' in annoyance before finishing my way through the mass of students.

Unaware of a certain group of students in white uniforms watching my retreating form; I simply gazed in relief at the sight of the girl's dormitory before me.

"Isn't that the new transfer student?" A boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes questioned lightly; a grin plastered onto his expression. A boy with auburn hair simply grunted in reply, nodding his head in affirmation. At this, the boy frowned lightly. "Then where is she going when she could marveling at the awesomeness that is me?" He whined to himself, earning a sigh from his companion.

"Not everyone thinks you're as great as you do, Hanabusa." He replied gruffly, earning a pout from the newly dubbed blonde.

"Hey!"

Although most of the white-clad students looked away in disinterest after this, a single pair of dark violet eyes continued to watch as my emotionless form hastily entered the sanctity of the Sun dorms.

"Hmm…She seems interesting~"

* * *

And…done. I set my pen down on my desk lightly, before looking over the paper before me one final time. The neat black markings on the paper formed notes on various topics, the most recent ones being of geometry. Letting out a small breath, I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite my desk.

My first day at Cross Academy had been…uneventful, to say the most. The classes were moderately difficult, but we had only really taken notes in most of my subjects. The students had all but given up on trying to start a conversation with me after first period, seeing as to how I responded to one girl when she asked 'What I thought of the Night Class'. I had simply deadpanned that they were nothing that I should have an opinion on, which led her to spazz out and go on to explain how 'simply amazing' and 'outrageously hot' they were. When I only stared uninterestedly at her and told her that she was rather simple minded, I was almost instantly shunned.

Not that I cared. The look on that girl's face was priceless, and I really held true to my opinion. Although as the day progressed, I found out just how unpopular my opinion really was. Everywhere I went it was 'Kaname-kun' this and 'Idol is great' that. Really, it was beyond annoying and I could barely concentrate on my studies. Seriously, did these people forget that they were in a _school_?It was if I had accidently entered the Night Class fan club instead of Cross Academy.

That Yuki girl Headmaster Cross had been talking about had approached me and offered to show me around during second period, but I declined her offer due to the fact that I had marked my map with all my classes the night before. She had backed off at my rejection, seemingly shocked by my emotionless demeanor. I had thanked her for the offer, however, to which she seemed a little better off than before. She really hadn't struck me as someone to be on the Disciplinary Committee, seeing as how easily she was taken aback. Oh well, it's not like it's really my concern anyway.

The only other member of the Committee had been with her when she approached me, and had appeared just as irritable as he had yesterday. Perhaps he was always like that? When they went to take their seats again after talking with me, I caught a few whispers go around the room about me being 'another Zero', whatever that meant. Soon enough, though, everyone was back to chatting away about the Night Class 'hotties'.

The Night Class…I had thus learned that they were the reason for the large crowd from yesterday, and that those were crazed fangirls (And fanboys) that made up the mass of people. Cringing at the realization that the gathering of fans must be a daily occurrence, I began to gather up my possessions right as the bell let out a shrill ring. I suppose I might as well get used to baring with the deranged fans; seeing as though I wasn't planning on leaving the academy anytime soon.

Now finished packing my things away, I watched silently as the pack of Day Class students around me rushed from the corridor and, undoubtedly, towards the gates of the Moon dormitory. Narrowing my gaze at the doorway as the last student disappeared through its wake; I stood and began to make my exit as well. So what if all these kids had to do all day was worship a group of students? It made no difference to me. They could worry about them all they wanted too; just as long as I kept my grades up, I'd have no worries.

As expected, a screaming mass of students met my gaze as I calmly left the main building; to which I simply blinked in boredom. Yuki and Zero were working tirelessly to hold the group back, but really to no avail. Laughing dryly inwardly at the hopeless romantics of the large group of students, I began to approach the girl's dormitory as I had yesterday.

Let's see…I need to look over those geometry notes I took for the exam on Wednesday. And I believe my biomedical science instructor mentioned something about a lab on diabetes this Thursday…Silently going over a list of things to study tonight for the upcoming week, I wordlessly made my way through the throng of bodies. Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice when I entered the stone pathway. Just as yesterday, the Night Class students chose this moment in time as well to start their way down the path.

Just as I was about to enter the crowd of students on the other side of the pathway and get out of their way, I heard a giggle directly behind me.

"Hey!~ What're doing?" Startled, I turned around quickly; only to come face to face with a girl about two inches taller than me. She was smiling broadly, her dark violet eyes shining in the afternoon sun. She was rather pale, and had long, dark brown hair that went down well past her shoulders. A dark blue crescent moon shaped pendant rested on a black twine string around her neck. Her appearance wasn't what drew my attention, however. No, it was her uniform. It was white with black accents, signifying her place as a Night Class student.

Blinking in mild surprise, I quickly regained my emotionless façade. Debating on whether or not to respond, I was pulled from my thoughts when she beat me to the punch.

"Y'know, you have really pretty eyes! I wish my eyes were silver! But I guess violet is pretty too, right? Oh well!" She exasperatedly threw her hands up in the air, causing me to sweat-drop slightly. I became flustered when I realized she had complimented me. Forcing down a blush, I opted to turn away from the girl. She watched me curiously, still smiling brightly.

"I'm…going to my dorm." I decided to answer her first question, and then opted to start to try and walk away calmly. Her giggle stopped me once more, due to the fact that I thought she was mocking me. Upon turning around, I realized she wasn't; and was merely laughing with her eyes closed for no reason. Shooting her an exasperated look, I watched as she halted in laughing and opened her eyes once more to meet my own.

"Y'know, you're really weird!" Sweat-dropping immensely, I remained stoic; examining the brunette exasperatedly. What was she even after? "Compared to the other Day Class girls, anyway~" She stopped, before putting a hand over her mouth in thought. "Oh, but that's not a bad thing! It's good, actually!"

Huffing in slight anger, I decided I had had enough of this conversation. "You sure do like to talk…" I mumbled irritably, hoping to scare her off as I had done to the girl earlier in the day. Her grin only widened at this; much to my surprise. Huh?

"Yup! And you don't talk enough! You have a really pretty voice, y'know. You should show it off more often!~" Utterly flustered, I only blinked in surprise. This girl…

"Suzume, let's go." A voice behind the girl caught both of our attentions, and caused the violet eyed girl to turn around. Behind her stood the rest of the Night Class students; the one who had spoken being the black haired boy with wine colored eyes. The girl, who I now knew as Suzume, pouted; before opting to respond to her fellow Night Class student.

"Aw, do I really have to go Kaname-sama?"

Sensing my chance, I sneakily backed into the now astonished crowd behind me; before fleeing to the girl's dormitory. Sensing glares aimed in my direction, I sped up. Well, that's one way to end a conversation…

I skidded to a stop _gracefully_ inside the dorm, panting for a breath. And by gracefully, I mean all but slipped on the marble flooring; catching myself on the wall. Leaning against it tiredly, I gritted my teeth in annoyance. That girl…God, she was annoying…

Sighing, I headed up the stairs of the dormitory; room 219 and then my rather comfortable bed the only things currently on my mind.

Realizing I was still panting lightly, I grunted in slight irritation. Great…I suppose I'll have to take an extra dosage tonight, now that I've exerted myself numerous times… Reaching my room, I pulled open the door after unlocking it before placing my school bag down.

Approaching my desk tiredly, I glanced out the window momentarily. I noticed that the crowd outside had all but dispersed; the sun all but sunk over the horizon. Still, my face remained neutral as I watched the few remaining students scatter to their dorm rooms.

Narrowing my eyes at the main building of the academy, I left the window with a sigh; approaching my desk and taking a seat lightly.

"Stupid girl."

* * *

**Suzume's POV:**

"Well, if you say so Kaname-sama…" Mumbling regrettably to the pureblood vampire, I turned to the rather interesting girl with a sudden grin on my face. ...Or rather, I turned to where she _should have_ been. Blinking in confusion, I tilted my head to the side lightly. Where…?

"Whaaaat?"

Hearing a small scoff from behind me, I turned my head enough to see Senri's bored gaze. "That girl left while you were distracted." Rima laughed lightly at this, pulling a pocky stick from its box as she did.

"I've gotta say; that was a smart move on her part. You would've been talking to her for hours, Suzume-chan."

Huffing lightly, I pouted in the direction of the Sun dormitory. "I just thought she was interesting, is all!" I followed slowly behind the group as we headed off towards the main building, glancing back at Day Class girl's dorms one last time. An arm on my shoulder drew me from my thoughts, and I turned to face whoever it was. My violet gaze was met by the grinning form of Hanabusa, to which I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. I noticed that all the others had already made it inside the school, and that it was only the two of us left outside.

"So, you're interested in the new girl; huh?" He asked coyly, to which I only smiled in return.

"Well, she seems interesting." I repeated, shrugging lightly. His grin faltered lightly before it dropped completely, and he removed himself from my shoulder.

"I guess you could say that…" He mumbled, eyeing the Sun dormitory in the distance. "But it seems like to me she's one of those really distant, book worm types." He scoffed, leading me to frown lightly.

"I bet she could be fun! And she has the cutest little voice when she actually talks~" I cooed, giggling lightly. "She'd probably have a really pretty smile, too!" The ice using aristocrat seemed thoughtful for a moment, before a mischievous grin broke out over his features.

"Well then, why don't we see if we can get her to smile?" He asked mischievously, earning a similar smile from myself.

"I knew it; you thought she was interesting, too, all along~" I bragged, earning a pout from the blonde.

"That's not it! I've just been bored lately, is all." He waved his hands about in reassurance, causing me to snicker. "Seriously though, she's a bit odd for a Day Class girl." He mumbled the last bit, so that I could barely even make out what he said.

Giggling, I turned away from the building. "Well let's go ask Yuki-chan about her!" Skipping off, I felt the exasperated stare of the fellow vampire rest on my retreating form. Hanabusa let out a small sigh, following normally behind my overly excited form as we left to find the female guardian.

"After all, I need to know the name of my new best friend~"

* * *

A/N: Welp. I fail. ._.

…

…

…

Yeah…xD God, I feel like this could have been much better. But oh well; it'll get much better as the story progresses. So, anyone got a clear view of Honoka's personality yet? She's really distant from others and is more worried about school than most things; but you'll all get to know her better later on.

And what is this about medicine she has to take? Ohhoho, do I sense a secret? Well, not really as much as a secret as something that she doesn't just spread around, but yeah…Anyone wanna take a guess? Lol

And yes, Honoka has done the unspeakable. She has IGNORED YUKI'S EXISTANCE. And Zero's technically, as well as the Night Class. WHAT KIND OF VK OC IS THIS? HDSFSEFLNFJFN- But yeah, I thought it was way too overused for an OC to be Yuki's best friend, or to be a vampire hunter, or whatever. So Honoka is just Honoka. And that's basically it. Although, there WILL be a plot to this. So you know what that means: secrets and plot twists out of the woodwork. Fun, right? :S

And oh my gosh, I love typing Suzume's character. She's so bubbly and flirty, and then Honoka doesn't know how to handle her compliments. xD CC, thanks for giving me a personality for her that I probably would have never given to any of my OCs. :3

And what's this? Honoka is Suzume's new best friend? Oh god, that can never be good. xD Well, not for Honoka anyway…

So how will the impassive brunette handle herself? Stay tuned to find out! :D Next chapter should be up soon-ish, seeing as though CC will no doubt spam my PM inbox until I update. U.U Yup.

So, review please? I'd like to hear some feedback on this, seeing as though this is my first time writing anything for Vampire Knight. See you guys soon!


End file.
